Good-Bye
by Storm1663
Summary: Storm's rejection leads to death...


  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. I own nothing.  
  
This is a one shot deal. I just whipped this up because I was sad.  
  
Sacrifice Your Happiness  
  
I pick the knife. I bring it near my wildly beating heart. Outside I can hear them screaming my name. Any second they will come through the door, to see that their goddess is broken never to be put back into place. My mask has shattered into thousand of pieces just like my heart. My desire to be loved , to be accepted has turned into something more...a desire to die. The wind roars. The sky seems as if it is torn as it weeps a thousand tears to mourn its mistress's love. The weather cries for it goddess's broken heart. It cries for me. For my heart. For my love.   
  
I should've never let my mask crack. I have should've never have told him. I think about it and my heart aches. Outside thunder cracks loudly. I move the knife towards my neck. I begin to press it onto my neck just as the door breaks open. There stand my family, my murders, my life. How could I have been so stupid. I close my eyes as tears flow down my cheek. They beg me to put it down. I cannot. There is no going back. I let them see my weakness and now I must die. I shamed the goddess. I told him loved him. I hope they can forgive me. I hope he can forgive me.   
  
Once in while thunder and lighting crack above my head. It helps to illuminate the dark attic. It helps to let me see their pained faces. I am not sadist. It's just that I want him to see how much pain he has caused me. I want him to feel the same. I want his heart to break. I want him to feel so alone that there is no way out except... death.   
  
My heart flips back and forth I want him to be pained but then I want him to be happy. I want to remember me but then I want to him forget me. I feel confused. The walls of my heart seem to constrict. I hear my mentor's words in my ear, "You must sacrifice your happiness for others." That is what I am doing right? I am killing myself so that he can be happy. So he can be with that wench.   
  
Why did I choose this for myself? Why did I choose to be in this position? He takes one step towards me. I know that it is now or never. I move my shaky wrist and slice my neck. My knees buckle. The weather goes crazy outside. The rain falls in sheets. The wind swirls around the mansion shaking it to the core. It starts to snow but this snow is different, it is red. My blood flows from the clouds. How ironic. I did not want to die this way but circumstances left me no choice.  
  
As I fall to the ground, he catches me. He has tears in his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. Eyes that I could be lost in forever. His strong arms hold me. That was all I ever asked for; to be held by him. He says one thing that makes my world spin, "I love you too." Suddenly dying is not what I want. I want to be with him. A man that I love and he loves me back. Why couldn't he tell me before? I want to live my heart screams. Everythign seems insignificant, I just want to live now... He slowly lowers me to the gorund. I feel so broken. My friends crowd around. All of them have tears in their eyes. Each thinking they have failed me but the truth is that I have failed them. I want to remember each one of them.   
  
Jean; You were my sister. You are the most beautiful woman, inside and out  
Scott; The best leader and friend anyone could hope for.  
Hank; The gentlest of all of us and yet we call you Beast.  
Bishop: You could never live in the present, always trying to live in the future.  
Jubilee; You made us laugh when we wanted to cry.  
Kitty; I could not have hoped for a better daughter.  
Rogue; You have touched me with your innocence.  
Pyslocke; Your strength gave me strength to go on.  
Warren; Your love and friendship will always be treasured in my heart.  
Bobby; You livelihood made my day go by a little better.  
Remy and Logan; It hurts to think about you...  
  
I close my eyes. I feel sad. I feel sad for myself but even more so for them, my friends. I have done something that I regret. I hurt him. I hurt the one person that I loved with my whole heart. I hear him scream my name into the darkened room. Crimson blood flows around my neck into pool beside him and me. My white gown is now a sickly color of red. Every thought, every breath, every movement is filled with pain. I am sorry. I take one last painful breath. Good-bye.  



End file.
